The Mockingbird's Daughter
by everfaraway
Summary: He sighed heavily as he stared up at the mansion he had left many years ago, remembering things that still weighed on his heart... "Gambit not wanna come back but he got no other choice"..."
1. Chapter 1

Gambit's Return

_**Author: Yay, my first X-men fic. For those who don't know, Gambit's accent is hell to spell check. Me not own anyone except maybe Rachael who is my roommate Mirokou's character so I guess she kinda belongs us both. French translations at end of chapter. My cajun accent rocks, but my french does not. OC's name is pronounced: Ru (like run)-shell (French pronunciation of Rachael).**_

"Dis weather ain't fit fer nobobdy t' be out in. Much less us petite."

"Pere." a tiny voice whispered.

"It a'right petite, Gambit gotcha." he said. His auburn hair was soaked like the majority of his clothes; however the only thing that was not happened to be the tiny figure he held to his chest. He sighed heavily as he stared up at the mansion he had left many years ago, remembering things that still weighed on his heart.

_Flashback_

_"What do you mean you're leaving Remy?" _

_"Dis is simple Stormy, Gambit can't stay here no more." he said, _

_grabbing his bag. _

_"Where will you go? Not back to New Orleans?" Storm asked._

_"Non, Nawlins not calling Gambit back. I find a place t' go chere." he promised._

_The dark skinned & white haired beauty that was his dearest friend hugged him_

_tightly. "Please be safe." she whispered. He kissed her cheek & pulled_

_away. With that he hopped on his motorcycle, kicked started it & sped away._

_End Flashback_

"Gambit not wanna come back but he got no other choice" the cajun whispered. A soft whimper floated up from inside his trenchcoat that broke his heart. "A'right petite, we go inside." he muttered. Slowly he went up the stairs & knocked on the front door, the same one he & so many others had knocked on looking for help. About the time he began to consider turning & leaving, it slowly opened.

"What are you doing back cajun?"

"Nice ta see 'u too Wolvie." Gambit muttered. Raising an eyebrow, Wolverine sniffed at the bulge in Gambit's trenchcoat that he was cradling. The scent was young, female & very much like that of the man standing in the rain on the doorstep. As much as he didn't want to believe it, his nose told him that it was true.

"Where'd ya pick up the kid?" he asked.

"It a long story mon ami, Gambit need t' talk t' de Professor." he said.

With his hair plastered to his face & still soaking wet, Gambit walked into the war room with Wolverine on his heels. Looking around the room with heavily lidded eyes he noticed that only a few members of the X-Men were gathered. Professor Xavier nodded to him but didn't speak. Instinctively, he put up a barrier of kinetic energy to keep him from poking around in his thoughts. "Welcome back Gambit." His eyes flickered to his half brother Scott, who looked less than thrilled that he had left. They stared at each other for a moment before he turned his attention to his sister-in-law. Jean, though more than likely hurt that he had run off, seemed happy to see him. Logan stood near the door. "I believe that you owe us an explanation Gambit."

Sighing heavily, he turned to face Ororo Munroe. It was hard to tell if her bright blue eyes were gentle or hard. He knew that when he left the mansion it would hurt a lot of people, her including. "Forgive Gambit cher." Remy whispered.

Ororo smiled & said in perfect creole, "Perhaps, but only if you explain yourself Remy Lebeau." Suddenly a small head of red hair appeared from out of Gambit's trench coat. A pair of red & black eyes peered around, attempting to locate the voice that had spoken the very familiar language. "A child Gambit?" Storm asked.

"Dis a long story." he whispered.

"Mere?" the little girl asked.

"Non mon petite." he told her. A sob tore itself from her throat as she began to sob in his shirt. "Shh mon petite, shhh." he crooned.

Logan suddenly felt himself very torn: his instincts were crying out to him to go & protect this very young girl but at the same time he had to wonder how Gambit would react. The two loners had never been the closest of friends & the last thing he needed to do now was to offend him. Carefully he took a few hesitant steps forward before pausing to stare at Gambit. The cajun turned, strangely dull red & black eyes meeting dark brown for a moment. He could tell what Logan wanted to do; his paternal instincts were telling him to protect & comfort her. "Gambit give me the child." Both Gambit & his daughter turned towards Storm who stood directly before them.

"Who pretty lady pere?"

"Tanti Stormy cher." Gambit whispered. Almost immediately the little girl held out her arms.

"Hold me?"

"Of course child." Storm said, picking her up. Sighing contently she cuddled up in her arms & buried her face in Storm's shoulder. "What is your name?" she whispered.

" 'chael." she breathed as she fell asleep.

"Rachael Lynette Lebeau." Gambit said.

"Gambit, what has happened since you left us?" He glanced towards Professor Xavier who finally decided to speak.

"A lot moon aim." he muttered.

"Where is the child's mother?" he asked. Storm looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms & then at her dearest friend.

"Remy?" she whispered.

"Lynette's dead. Somebody come & kill her. I take Rachael & leave where we live." he admitted, voice shaking.

_**Author: First chapter finishes with a cliff hanger. Those are always fun. Thanks to Mirokou for being my muse. And here are the french translations:**_

_**Mon ami: my friend**_

_**Tanti: aunt**_

_**Pere: father/daddy**_

_**Mere: mother/mommy**_

_**Mon petite: my little one**_

_**Chere/cher: deary/dear (Gambit's affectionate term for women)**_

_**Nawlins: New Orleans**_


	2. Chapter 2

An Explination

_**Author: Own nothing but Lynette, Pops, 'cheal & the nameless bastard.**_

There was a trail of water that followed Remy and Storm down the hall, having dripped off his still wet clothing. Rachael, his young daughter, was still sleeping content-ly in her newfound aunt's arms. "Charles left your room alone. He seemed to know you would need it when you came back." Storm whispered.

"Gambit have to thank him later." he said. She nodded as he opened the door to reveal what had been and apparently still was his room.

The windows were covered with thick fabric in dark shades of purple and green with gold tassles running along the bottom. On the walls were posters of various plays and movies Gambit had enjoyed. Gone with the Wind, Tom Sawyer, Cats, Phantom of the Opera, Casablanca, Maltese Falcon and many more. Lining almost two walls were bookshelves stuffed full: Dickens, Stevenson, Stoker, Duemas and Poe, along with count-less other classics. Some of the modern books included such authors as Meyer, Rice, Rowling, King and Kenyon. Sitting off the side was a collection of Hellsing manga. Shoved againest the wall nearest the posters was a king sized four poster bed with curtains around it.

As Gambit went to shower, Storm shifted Rachael from her shoulder to her hip. Slowly she pulled back the thick comforter and set the youngster down. Her tiny head was immediately lost amongst the large fluffy pillows. "Let it never be said that your father is not a creature of comfort child." she chuckled as she pulled the comforter back over her. Almost twenty minutes later, Gambit stepped out of the bathroom in flannel pajama pants and a really baggy shirt. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and his eyes were near fever bright. But what struck Storm the most about his appearance was the necklace he wore around his neck. It was a thin gold chain with a cross and a wedding band on it. His eyes followed hers down to the necklace and began to sparkle with tears. Immediately she hugged him tightly to comfort him. "Gambit, you must tell me everything." she told him.

_***Flashback***_

_** Gambit glanced down as his motorcycle sputtered. "C'mon**_

_**cher." he whispered. His eyes flickered around the quiet town he**_

_**had just rode into. Somehow he had found his way into the sleepy**_

_**little town of Benham, Kentucky. It was a backwater town at the base**_

_**of the Appalachain Mountains, just the kind of place he liked. His internal**_

_**clock told him it was a little before 7am, nearly half an hour after he had**_

_**left Sam Guthrie's place. The X-man known as Cannonball had let him**_

_**visit for a day or two. As much fun as he had, especially while sitting out**_

_**on the porch with Sam, Bishop and the girls until almost midnight: talking**_

_**laughing and drinking, it hadn't quite felt like home. **_

_** "Can I get ya something?" **_

_** Gambit shook his head and said, "Sorry mon ami, had mah head in the clouds. Ya run des shop?" **_

_** "Yeap it's my place. Name's Pops." he said. **_

_** "Oil filter's goin' on 'er, ya got one fer sell Pere?" Gambit asked. The older man leaned forward to get a good look at the motorcycle that Gambit was sitting side-saddle on. The Harley was jet black with a royal flush adorning the gas tank and burning dice on both fenders.**_

_** "I bet I do and for a beauty like her, I'll give ya a discount." he told him. Gambit raised an eyebrow cautiously, childhood paranoia creeping back. It was odd for anyone to treat him so kindly, especially after how his father had beaten him as child for his demon eyes. Gambit shuddered as Pops watched silently.**_

_** A short time later, Gambit finished replacing his oil filter. "Yer good with**_

_**mechanics." Pops observed. **_

_** "Nah, Gambit just good with his hands." he said. **_

_** "Ya lookin' for a place to stay?" he asked. **_

_** "Don't know yet Pere. It be hard to say at des point." Gambit admited. **_

_** "Well if ya decide to stay in town, I got a loft above the shop that's open. Could use the help, not as young as I used to be."Pops told him, as he walked out the garage door.**_

_***6 months later***_

_** "Hey Pops!" Pops glanced up at the young woman that walked into the**_

_**shop. **_

_** "Mornin' Lynette, been a while since I last saw you in here." he said.**_

_** "The truck's acting up. Could you have a look?" Pops smiled and stuck his head into the back garage. **_

_** "Remy!" he shouted. There was a thud and a string of curses. A moment later the curses resided and a man walked in from the garage.**_

_** "Whatcha need Pops?" **_

_** "Lynette this is Remy LeBeau, my new assistant. Remy, this is Lynette, her truck's actin up. Go have a look at it for her." he said. **_

_** "Notta chance Pere. Not after that. Gambit tell you not to call when I got mah head und'r a hood." he said. **_

_** "Gambit?" Lynette asked. **_

_** "Is what all mah friends call me." he said. **_

_** "Really? I'd hate to loose my best assistant cuz he got all pissy cuz he hit his head on the underside of a car hood." Pops teased. **_

_** "I'm your only assistant." Remy reminded him. **_

_** Lynette chuckled and said, "Excuse me gentlemen but what does this mean?" With that she repeated the string of curses perfectly making Remy blush. **_

_** "Nothi'g a lady should be repeating." he said.**_

_** Pops laughed. "Lynette is our resident mimic: she can imitate any voice or animal call she hears. She only has to hear a voice once to mimic it perfectly." **_

_** Lynette shrugged, "It's a gift, Pops. You know that." **_

_** "And you know that you're lucky it can be passed off as talent. Other folks other places might call you a mutant." Lynette's eyes flashed. **_

_** "You know better then to say that, Pops, considering your skills are much like mine. Those that would call me mutant would call you one too." Gambit stood silently listening to the half serious half joking conversation. **_

_** Clearing his throat, he said, "What exactly wrong w' your truck, cher?" **_

_** "She's sputterin' and clankin' somethin' awful and the breaks..."**_

_** Pops watched as Gambit and Lynette walked over to her truck to investigate the problem. He smiled, hoping this was the start of a good friendship if not something more. Sighing he turned back to engine he was cleaning. Carefully he ran his hands over the components and they became clean. Quickly he put it back together and then went inside to call the owner to pick it up.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Gambit sighed. "Dat was six year ago. Me and Lynette got married 'bout a year later and 'chael 'rived three year back. Ev'rything was perfect; guess I shoulda known it wan't gonna last."

_***Flashback***_

_** Gambit was riding home to his wife and little girl when it hit him. Some-thing wasn't right. He gunned his bike past Pops' Garage and Pops ran out looking up towards the LaBeau residence. Lightning flashed revealing strange vehicles in the drive. 'Lynette, 'chael,' Remy thought, opening up the throttle. A scream split the air as he screcched to a stop in front of his house. Gambit heard Pops running up the hill behind him and a distant police siren. He burst through the door, several charged cards in hand. Roughly half a dozen men looked up from where Lynette was laying on the floor. One look told Gambit his wife was dead. A bellow of rage shook the house as he threw the cards in his hands, incapacitating the intruders. Pops came charging in, shotgun in hand. "Watch dem, I gotta find 'chael," Gambit growled. **_

_** "Pere!" 'chael came racing around a corner and clung to her father's leg. **_

_** "Cops are comin' Remy. What are you gonna do?" Pops drew his attention to the black and whites outside. **_

_** "I answer der questions den me and 'chael gonna leave. Dis place ain't safe for Gambit no more." Pops watched as his friend's eyes lost their gleam and bowed his head. **_

_***End Flashback***_

"I did what I said I would. I stayed and tol' de cops what I come home to. Dey not press charges aganst me 'cause it was my place and dey was da intruders. I brought 'chael here 'cause I din't know where else to go." Gambit broke down and sobbed. Storm simply put an arm around her friend and comforted him as he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Growing Up At The Mansion

_**Author: Only own 'cheal. plz forgive the lack of updates and notes, i am tired.**_

The arrival of Gambit and his daughter ushered in a period of chaos at the X Mansion. Within 72 hours of her arrival, 'chael had managed to to first traumatize then charm Nightcrawler to the point that the German was wrapped around her little finger. After a week of argueing with Beast over who "Kitty" was, the three-year-old threw up her hands and spouted off something in French. Gambit translated her outburst as, "Her name may be Kitty but you look like a cat." Three weeks later she was calling Beast "Uncle Hank".

A few months later, Magneto and several of the Brotherhood came to visit. While waiting to speak to Xavier, they were ambushed by 'chael. Mystique was less then amused by the girl's chatter about her being a "pretty lady" and Toad and Sabertooth were more traumatzed then anything else. By the time the Professor entered the room, 'chael had managed to scale Magneto and was using his helmet as a drum. "Charles, what is this?" he demanded.

"Obviously, Eric, it's a child," Xavier responded with a smile. Eric pulled the girl off his shoulders, his helmet coming off as well.

"I can see it's a child, who's..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of her eyes. "Never mind. Where's your Cajun?"

"Gambit, Logan, could you please take 'chael else where? And the next time one of you gets the idea that siccing a three-year-old on the Brotherhood is funny, be glad she wasn't hurt."

Not ten minutes after 'chael's removal, Xavier and Magneto heard shrieks of laughter mixed with shrieks of protest. Investigation proved that "that little terror" had decided that Blob was a perfect trampoline. Storm eventually rescued Fred Dukes from the LaBeau girl and, after being scolded, she apologized.

Over the next several years, 'chael was discribed as everything from "a little angel" and "a sweet, normal little girl" to "a holy terror" and "goddamnit, Gambit, why can't you keep that kid under control?" The X-Men became her extended family and she never wanted for playmates and babysitters. But the day her powers manifested themselves was one they would never forget.

'chael was coming down the stairs one morning shortly after her twelveth birthday when the banester her hand rested on exploded. The other residents ran to investigate and found 'chael unharmed but frightened. After she explained what happened, Logan turned to Gambit and said, "She's your kid alright, gumbo. She's inherited your talent for blowin' stuff up."

"And her mama's fo' mimicin' anythin' and ev'rythin'."

On her sixteenth birthday, 'chael ofifcially joined the ranks of the X-Men. When asked what she wished her codename to be, 'chael looked at her father and said, "Mock-ingbird." Gambit smiled but couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Remy?" Storm asked.

"Mockingbird was my pet name for Lynette. 'chael done us both proud. I wish her mama coulda been here to see this." Storm smiled.

"I'm sure she can, Remy. I'm sure she can."


	4. Chapter 4

No Place Like Nawlins

_**Author: Own 'cheal, Hunter, Tank, Louise & Rose(Hunter's mom)**_

'chael looked around New Orleans for the first time. She was here with Storm to help clean up after the latest hurricane had blown through. Currently they were sitting at a table in an outdoor cafe. "Do people often stare?" she asked her aunt.

"Sometimes, child. Why?" Storm replied.

"There's a young man across the street staring at me like I'm an angel or some-thing." Storm glanced around casually, catching a glimpse of the boy as an older man pulled him off. A second man walked off in the opposite direction after observing them for moment.

"It's possible that someone may recognize you, you look so much like your father," Storm commented. "He grew up here you know." 'chael nodded.

"He mentioned it, but never said why he left."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Storm agreed.

At an undisclosed location in New Orleans

The older man Storm had observed pulled his younger companion into the Assassin's Guild headquarters by the ear. "Hunter, you know better then to stare, boy. We coulda been seen and Bella Donna'd have us punished," the man growled.

"Lemme go. Ain't my fault I never seen such a pretty girl before," Hunter grumb-led.

"Tank! Get you filthy hands off my boy!" a woman shriked, smacking Tank's hand off Hunter's ear. Tank walked off grumbling as she turned to her son, "You ok, David?"

"Yeah, Mama, thanks."

"So tell me about this pretty girl you saw."

"Mama, I thought I seen an angel," he began reverantly.

"She has beautiful auburn hair, black an' red eyes an' a smile that'd kill a man who wern't careful."

"Auburn hair and black and red eyes? Where did you see that?" Bella Donna, Queen of the Assassins, demanded.

"A girl about my age had them," the boy replied.

"Where?"

"She and a black lady with white hair were at the Cafe on the Square. Why?"

"A girl? A daughter perhaps? But that would mean..." the Assassin Queen turned away and wandered off leaving her handmaiden and David standing in the hall.

"Mama, did I do the right thing just now? Tellin' Miss Bella Donna 'bout my angel?" David asked.

"I hope so, _petite_, I hope so."

At a second undisclosed location

"Ah swear, Jean-Luc, she look jus' like Remy 'cept she only 'bout 16 or 17," the second man Storm had observed told his boss. "D' ya tink she Bella Donna's?" Jean-Luc LeBeau, the leader of the Thieves Guild, shook his head.

"Ah doubt it, Louis, Remy ne' e'en touched Bella Donna, 'member? He got banished jus' after de weddin'. Dat girl prob'ly b'long to some ot'er nice girl Remy met else where." Louis shugged.

"You want me ta keep an eye on her, boss? If she really is Remy's daughter, she a Tiefe Princess an' dere no tellin' what Bella Donna gonna do if she find her."

Jean-Luc nodded and said, "I gonna call Remy, see wat he say 'bout it."

"He ain't gonna be happy to hear from ya, after all dis time." Bobby, his younger son, said.

"Dat be true _mon petite."_ he said.

Back with Storm and 'chael

"I don't see why _pere_ left, is a beautiful city. Even after th' hurricane." 'chael said.

"That is true, however it is a shame you didn't get to see it before Mother Nature reeked havok. Pardon the pun." Storm laughed. The younger girl laughed alongside her aunt. Storm paid the bill and the two women started to walk back to their hotel. Once back in their room, 'chael tried to call her father but was unable to get through. The rest of that day and part of the next were spent trying to get ahold of Gambit or Logan but both were _incommunicado_. Storm thought she kept catching glimpses of people flitting through the shadows, following them. 'chael was more concerned that about her father and uncle.

"_Mon deiu._ Why won't anyone pick up the phone?" 'cheal said.

"I believe we have more urgent problems than not being able to contact Remy or Logan child." Storm told her.

At the X Mansion

Logan cocked an eyebrow as Gambit pulled away to answer the phone. " 'ello?" he asked. The cajun narrowed his eyes & a few seconds later the phone exploded.

"What's got you pissed?" Logan asked.

"Professor sent 'cheal & Stormy to Nawlins." he growled.

Wolverine felt the back of his hands itch as his claws moved under his skin & he asked, "Who called?"

"Jean-Luc LeBeau. My stepfather. One of his Tiefes see them at a Cafe on Bourbon Street." he snarled. The feral growled at the thought of his niece anywhere near either guild that ran New Orleans from the shadows. "You comin' cher?" Gambit asked.

"Just lead the way Gumbo." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Guild Princess

Part 1

_**Author: We own the OCs.**_

As Gambit and Logan left the mansion, 'chael and Storm were engaged in a battle with masked strangers. Roughly half a dozen men had jumped out at them and while half of them were focusing on rendering Storm incapasitated, the other half were pulling 'chael towards a waiting vehicle. Somehow they had managed to keep 'chael's hands away from her ammo pouch. One of her assailants flung Storm into the wreakage of a building and the others made sure it collapsed, trapping her. "'CHAEL!" Storm screamed, fighting panic. Her claustraphobia combined with the knowledge that her niece was being kidnapped and she began to hyperventalate. Storm tried to summon her powers to remove the debris from on top of her but her rising panic counteracted them.

Storm wasn't sure how much time passed before a shaft of light broke through the debris and a hand reached down to help her out. She grasped it as if it were a lifeline and the owner pulled her to safety. "Thank you, sir," she said, calming considerably now that she was no longer trapped.

"Your welc'me, _cherie_," the man replied. "Fo'give me, but who dat girl de ot'er men take?" Storm's eyes flashed.

"You saw and did nothing?"

"Fo'give me,_ cherie_, Ah came too late to stop dem," the man appologized. "Ah came 'round de co'ner an' see dem pull her into dat car and you get trapped. 'sides, what can one tiefe do 'gainst six assassins?"

"Who are you?" Storm demanded.

"My name Bobby LeBeau, Remy li'l brother," Bobby answered.

"And why were you following us?"

"Ah was lookin' fo' you and de girl, jus' in case she was Remy's." Storm sighed,

"You saved me so you deserve the truth. Yes the girl who was taken is Gambit's daughter, Rachael. You said it was members of the Assassins Guild that kidnapped her?"

"_Oui, cherie_, assassins."

"I need to call Gambit."

At the Assassins Guild

'chael stood before Bella Donna. "What is your name?" the Queen of Assassins demanded.

"Rachael Lynette LeBeau," the seventeen-year-old replied, her head held high in difiance.

"Is your father Remy LeBeau?"

"_Oui_, anyone who know _pere_ can see I his daughter." Bella Donna flinched.

"You speak like a thief even though you weren't raised with them," she said with distain. Turning to her handmaiden, Bella Donna ordered, "Rosemarie, call a meeting of the Guild. I have an announcement to make."

Turning back to 'chael, she said, "By all rights you should be my daughter. Hunter!" The boy 'chael had seen the day before came running.

"Ma'am?"

"Hunter, you are to be Miss Rachael's personal bodyguard, is that understood?"

"_Oui_, Miss Bella Donna."

"Show her to the Princess's Chambers and then escort her to the Meeting Hall." Hunter nodded and bowed to 'chael and motioned for her to follow. 'chael followed Hunter down the hall and into a beautiful set of rooms.

"These are the Princess's Chambers, Miss Rachael," Hunter said bowing again.

"Ain't necessary to bow, I ain't royalty. And you can call me 'chael, most folks do 'less I'm in trouble," 'chael grinned. "I saw you staring at me yesterday. Why?"

Hunter blushed, "'cause I never seen such a _belle madamoiselle_. And my name is David Lefeat, most call me Hunter though."

"What can you tell me about the woman who questioned me?"

"Miss Bella Donna is the Queen of the Nawlins Assassins Guild. Rumor say she was married to Remy LeBeau, Prince of the Thieves Guild, once but he was banished after her brother insisted on a duel to the death." David sighed, "No one know where he is now. I heard what she said. I think she plannin' on makin' you Princess of Assassins, her heir. But because your _pere_ is Prince of the Thieves Guild, you'd be their Princess too."

"No wonder _pere_ left. Politics here is hell."

With Logan and Gambit enroute to Louisiana

Logan's cell phone rang, startling the two men. "Yeah?" Logan growled.

"Logan, thank god. Remy's with you isn't he?" Storm asked sounding both hopeful and worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you'd best put it on speaker and if you're on the road, pull over." Logan motioned Gambit to the side of the road as he thumbed the button for speaker.

"Go ahead, Storm."

"Remy, Logan, I've got some bad news. 'chael was kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Gambit and Logan shouted. Storm explained what had happened, including her rescue by Bobby LeBeau.

"Bobby pulled you out, Stormy? Is he still there? Can Ah talk ta him a minute?" Gambit asked.

"Certainly, here he is."

A pause, a soft gasp, and then, "Remy?"

"Bobby, what you doin' followin' 'chael and Stormy?"

"_Pere_ ask me to keep an eye on her aft'r you hung up widout answerin' but Ah came too late. Ah sorry Remy, hon'st."

"Is ok, Bobby. Tell Stormy that me an' Logan are on our way. We be der in a day to a day an' a half. Bye." Gambit hung up. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Guild Princess

Part 2

_**Author: Everyone but the OCs are property of Marvel.**_

Bobby hung up and handed the phone back to Storm. "Remy say him an' Logan are comin'. Dey be here in a day or two." Storm nodded and turned to walk back to the hotel. Bobby paused then ran to catch up to her. "You do not have to return with me." she said. "No _madamoiselle_ should be on her own when de assassins be out." he told her. She smirked and opened the door to her room. Carefully he walked in behind and the door shut behind him.

"Excuse me." she said, stepping into the bathroom.

"_Oui._" he whispered, pulling out his phone and hitting a button for speed dial.

"_Oui,_ Bobby." Jean-Luc said.

"I talk to Remy, he and one of the X-Men comin'. They gonna help get the _petite_ _chilen_ from Bella Donna." Bobby said. Jean-Luc sighed and leaned back.

"How long 'til they come?" he asked.

"Day mayb' day and half." his son told him.

"Where 're you Bobby?" the elder LeBeau asked.

"With a friend of Remy's, she was with his _chile._" he admited.

"Stay w'th her and give _pere _the address. I be there soon." Jean-Luc said. Bobby glanced out the door and gave Jean-Luc the address. "Stay put _mon petite._" he told him.

_"Oui pere."_ Bobby whispered.

Assassins Guild Meeting Hall

Bella Donna stood in front of her clan and smiled as 'chael was escorted to her side. "Behold, Remy LeBeau's daughter! I hearby claim Rachael Lynette LeBeau as my own daughter by the External. She is now Princess of Assassins and my heir." The crowd aplauded and Hunter turned to his mother.

"You think this a good idea, Mama?" he whispered. Rosemarie shook her head.

"No good gonna come o' dis fo' Miss Bella Donna," she whispered back. Bella Donna motioned Hunter to the front.

"Hunter is Rachael's bodyguard, no arguement. You may go back to your quarters now, _mon petite_." 'chael walked back to the Princess's Chambers with David.

Once inside she turned and spat, "Ah ain't yo' daughter, bitch, an' Ah ain't nevah gonna be. _Mon pere _an' Uncle Logan an'_ Tanti _Stormy gonna fix you good fo' dis mess."

Turning to David she said, "Sorry Ah had ta get that outta my system. Lord only know what'd happen ifin Ah held it in. Given _pere_'s an' my powers somethin' could go boom. An' dat wouldn't be pretty at all."

David stared at 'chael. "Powers? You're a mutant?"

"_Oui_ Ah got it from _pere_, or at least in part. _Mere_ was a mimic an' like Ah said _pere_ make t'ings go boom... mostly cards. Ah use dese." 'chael pulled a small handful of marbles and a small glass heart out of the pouch at her hip. "De marbles jus' go boom, de heart splinter den go boom. Forge say is good shrapnel effect."

"Wow. Ah cain't do anythin' like dat. Ah jus' allus hit de target an' can sometimes cause a concusion blast. Don't know where dat come from, prob'ly _mon pere_. Ah don't know nothin' 'bout him."

Back at the hotel

Bobby shut his phone as Storm stepped back out of the bathroom. She wore a beautiful long purple skirt with a gold and green strapless top.

"_Mon deui belle madamoi-selle._" he whispered.

"Thank you, now please sit. I have something to ask of you." she told him. He nodded shyly, feeling extremely out of place in a room with a goddess. "Tell me about Remy when you knew him. I only know him after he was banished." she said.

He blinked and asked, "When ah knew him? 'fore he was banished from Nawlins? Why ya wanna know dat?"

"He is my younger brother. And there are somethings he will not tell me." she explained. Bobby nodded and sat on the bed.

It was a knock on the door that startled them out of Bobby's story. Storm looked at the clock and saw that it was early evening, almost two hours after she had asked Bobby to tell her about Remy's past. Bobby however got up and went to the door.

"Who dere?" he asked.

"Jean-Luc, open de door boy." a voice called from the other side. The young thief opened the door to admit the other man. Storm rose to her feet and Jean-Luc paused to look at her.

"_Pere _dis be Storm, she a friend of Remy's. _Madamoiselle_ Storm dis be Jean-Luc LeBeau, _mon pere._" Bobby said.

"A pleasure _mon cher._ A friend of _mon chile_ is welcome in Nawlins." Jean-Luc whispered, making a bow.

"_Merci monsieur _LeBeau." she said. Poor Bobby looked close to passing out from being in the presense of a goddess.

"Bobby, step outside 'fore you embarrass yerself." he said.

"_Oui pere._" he whispered before disappearing out the door.

"You be a good friend of Remy's." Jean-Luc assumed.

"And of your granddaugh-ter." she added.

He sighed heavily and growled, "De assassins pay for kidnapping her." Storm crossed the room to her bag, digging briefly before pulling out a photograph.

"It is very recent, less than a month old. Taken on 'chael's birthday." she told him. Jean-Luc took the photo and looked at it. The background, an old stone manse with a well kept lawn, held no interest for him but the two individuals in the photo did. One was reconizably Remy, hair loose and leather jacket tossed over his shoulder laughing. He was leaning againest what was obviously his custom Harley Davidson. Sitting beside him, side-saddle, was his mirror image. A beautiful young woman with his auburn hair and red on black eyes. She was leaning slightly towards him, obviously responsible for his laughter.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Seventeen, Remy was taking her to get her license. Like her father, she has a certain affinity towards motorcycles. Much to her Uncle Scott's disdain and her Uncle Logan's delight." she told him. He wiped a tear from his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

X-Men To The Rescue

_**Author: Ocs belong 2 us.**_

Roughly twenty-eight hours after leaving the X Mansion, Gambit and Logan pulled into New Orleans. "Where de hotel Stormy at?" Gambit asked. Logan checked his text messages and rattled off the address. Thirty minutes later they parked and walked into the hotel.

"Pardon me, _mon cherie_, but Ah need to confirm my friend's room number," Gambit addressed the lady behind the counter. She looked up and got a good dose of Gambit's charm. She stuttered and ask for the guest's name. "Ororo Munroe," he replied, flashing her smile. The woman confirmed the room number and fainted when Gambit thanked her. Logan shook his head as they made their way to Storm's room.

"Do ya have to charm every damn woman ya see, Cajun?"

"_Non cher_, it just make gettin' info'mation easier," Gambit answered.

They stopped in front of a room and Remy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Storm's voice from the other side.

"Gambit and Wolverine, open de door _cher_." The door flew open and she hugged him. Logan sniffed the air as they entered before noticing the figure asleep on one of the beds. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he growled, extending his claws.

Remy followed his gaze and answered, "That my li'l brother Bobby. He good, _cher_." Storm looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I tell you later Stormy. You a'rite?" Gambit asked, looking her over.

"Relatively unharmed." she told him.

A couple hours later

Bobby cracked an eye open slowly, a bit unsure of where he was. His eyes roamed across the hotel room taking in the closed curtains, empty spare bed, kitchenette and closet.

"_Mon deui. Is a nice place."_ he thought. Getting up he went around the corner of the entertainment center and saw Storm sitting at the table with two men.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, kindly. He nodded and looked at the red-head next to her.

"Remy?" he whispered.

" 'ello Bobby." Gambit said. The two hadn't changed much since their last meet-ing many years ago, the same time that Gambit had sworn never to return to South Louisana. Then, as now, Bella Donna was at the root of the problem that brought Remy "home". "We know where dey keepin' 'chael?" Bobby shook his head.

"No word yet. _Pere_ send spies ta try an' find 'er, though." Logan growled, drawing the younger LeBeau's attention.

"We need to have some kinda plan for gettin' in and gettin' out with 'chael, no casualties," the feral snarled. Bobby glanced at his brother.

"He not gonna go wil' on us is he?"

"On us, _non_; on de assassins,_ oui_." Gathering around the table, the four started making plans.

Assassins Guild

'chael was ranting, again. Bella Donna had insisted on her receiving lessons on how to be a guild princess. These she did but always found some way to "improve" whatever technique was being taught, much to David's amusement and her teachers' chagrin. Now safely hidden away in her rooms with her bodyguard, 'chael paced.

"Ah don't see why Ah have ta have 'princess lessons'. Jus' 'cause Ah was raised outside of da guild society don't mean Ah gotta learn ev'rythin' 'about it. Jus' 'cause she made me her princess don't mean Ah wan' it or dat Ah'm gonna go 'long wit' it much longer." Hunter's shoulders shook with supressed laughter as 'chael proceeded to mimic Bella Donna, her teachers and several other guild members. His eyes danced with merriment as Rosemarie, his mother, quietly entered. Stepping up beside him, she whispered something and he sobered instantly.

"Best stop now, Miss 'chael, Bella Donna's comin'."

'chael grinned and when the Queen Assassin entered, the young Miss LeBeau imatated her father's voice so well Bella Donna was frantically searching for her "rogue of a run-away husband" for several minutes before realizing it was only her.

"_Mon Deui, chile_, you near gave me a heart attack," Bella Donna said with a hand pressed to her chest.

'chael meerly shrugged and replied, "You know _pere_'s comin' fo' me. He be here soon 'nough and den you gonna have to deal wit' his temper. Somet'in' could go boom." Her look added that it could be something that Bella Donna didn't want to go boom. The older woman scowled and was about to retort when one of her assassins came bursting in yelling that they were under attack. "Told ya," 'chael smirked as she was dragged out the door and over to the rail that allowed them to see the main hall below.

In the hall below stood Remy and Bobby LeBeau, an African-American woman with white hair and blue eyes, and what probably passed for a lumberjack in other parts of the country. Bella Donna gazed down at them, a look of contempt on her lovely face.

"So you've come back, Remy. Ready to finally take your place at my side to rule the guilds?" she asked.

"_Non_ Bella Donna. I come back for _mon chilen._" he snapped.

"Your daughter is now my heir. She remains here." she told him. The group around them scattered as Logan's claws extended and several small lightning bolts struck the floor. While the remainder of the guild was afraid of the show of powers, Bella Donna was not. In fact it only succeeded in angering her further. She pulled 'cheal in front of her and held a dagger to her throat.

'chael's first thought was to get the blade away from her neck. Carefully reaching up and touching the knife, she began to charge it, hoping it would melt. Her fear caused the cloak and broach she wore to charge as well. On the ground floor, Gambit's fear for his daughter's safety caused his power to spike. The barriers Sinister had put in place began to weaken and crack, allowing more of his trapped power to flow. On the balcony above, Hunter started building energy for a concussion blast while a hand snuck to his concealed weapon. Cautiously he edged in front of his mother, shielding her in case things went further south then they already were.

It was hard to say entirely what exactly happened next. 'chael's cloak exploded, sending Bella Donna flying back towards a spiked wall decoration. Remy's power release somehow blew the roof off the house and Hunter released his concussion blast out of shock. When the smoke cleared the Queen of Assassins was impaled on the exotic decor. Rosemarie screamed when she saw Bella Donna, which made 'cheal turn around.

"_Mon deui. Mon deui._" she gasped. Hunter gave his mother a gentle shove towards the stairs as the lights on the walls exploded. Storm caught the handmaiden as she fainted.

" 'cheal?" Hunter asked. She sobbed and fell to her knees. Remy came up the stairs two at a time and knealt beside her.

"Shh, _peitite._" he whispered as he hugged her.

"_Monsieur?_" Hunter asked.

Gambit glared at him and growled, "Go take care of your _mere. _And leave _mon petite_ to me."

The young man nodded before disappearing down to where Storm was waking up Rosemarie.

"Easy, _madam_," Storm murmered soothingly.

"_Mere, comment allez-vous_?" Hunter asked.

"Shaken but not harmed, _mon petite_. Miss 'chael is head of the Guild now. Someone needs to remind her and the Guild of that," Rosemarie stated.

"Wait, what? 'chael ain't no lyin', cheatin', filthy assassin!" Logan sputtered nearby. Rosemarie pinned him with a glare.

"Some of us would take offence at that, _monsieur_," she said standing up.

"Attention, members of de assassin guild! Our queen, _Mada-mosielle _Bella Donna is dead! But now Miss 'cheal LeBeau is head of the guild!" she shouted.

"What!" Gambit called, leaning over the railing above her.

"Bella Donna made me her heir! But it's not a title I want and I will not lead you." she called.

No sooner had she said those works, did the door burst open behind Storm and Logan. Shadows fell in the hall as Jean-Luc and several of his thieves walked in.

"_Pere._" Remy whispered. The man looked up at his son then the young woman who stood next to him.

_"Mon deui._" he whispered.

Storm smiled and whispered, "Go meet your grand-daughter." He nodded and mo-tioned for his thieves to remain where they were as he went up the stairs. He stopped in front of his son and granddaughter.

"She's very _belle_, Remy. Why you not tell us you have a daughter?" Remy sighed.

"Long story, _pere_. Ah tell you later. 'chael dis your granpa, Jean-Luc LeBeau. _Pere_, dis 'chael, _mon chile_."

"Where is her _mere_?"

"_Muerto_. Sorry, wrong language. She's dead, Grandpa," 'chael replied. Jean-Luc looked at his son.

"Ah'm sorry _petite_," he whispered.

"We got a bit of a problem, _Pere_. Bella Donna named 'chael her heir but she don't want ta run da Assassins Guild." Gambit glanced at his daughter who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Ah got it. Grandpa, you could run da guild, _non_? You know more 'bout guild politics din Ah do an' Ah'm an X-Man like _pere_. Please, Grandpa, take it," she pleaded. Jean-Luc looked stunned at 'chael's idea.

"Run de Assassins Guild?"

"It'd stop de feud, _pere_. No mo' tiefs killin' assassins an' assassins killin' tiefs. Is somet'in' you been wantin' fo' awhile," Gambit reminded him.

"_Oui, mon petite chile_. Ah do as you ask. Ah take over da fo' you, _belle_ 'chael," Jean-Luc smiled at his granddaughter.

"Listen, Ah'm givin' da Assassins Guild over to my grandpa, Jean-Luc LeBeau. He your leader now," 'chael addressed to milling crowd below.

The assassins began to protest but Hunter shouted them down. "'chael's in charge! What she says goes! Dis is how it's always been an' dat's how it's gonna stay! But if 'chael leave here, so do Ah." He turned to face her father on the balcony above.

"Miss Bella Donna told me it was my job to protect 'chael. If you'll allow it, _monsieur_, Ah'd like to continue to."

"Please, _pere_, David's been my only friend here. An' he a mutant too," 'chael whispered. Gambit nodded and Hunter ran back up the stairs to stand beside his "princess". Rosemarie turned to Storm.

"What it like where ya'll from?" she asked.

"Depends on the time of year and my mood, _madam_. Why?" the weather witch replied.

"Ah's like to leave here too. Ah been in de Assassins Guild my whole life an' now dat Miss Bella Donna dead, Ah can leave. Please let me come too," she pleaded.

Storm smiled, "We'll see, _madam_, we'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

Sojourn

_**Author: Mostly written by Mirokou. I like SagexBishop. Way too many **_

_**Xtreme X-men comics in our apt.**_

The caravan that pulled out of New Orleans the next day was interesting to say the least. The truck Gambit and Logan had driven down was in the lead, 'chael riding with her father this time. Storm drove her sports car with Logan and Hunter drove an old van that his mother had bought him for his 16th birthday. The drive was uneventful until Gambit suddenly veered off towards the Appalachains as they entered Kentucky. "Where's he goin'?" Logan asked.

`"Probably to Sam Gutherie's," Storm replied. "And no, I won't follow them. Remy and 'chael both need time to recover from what happened in Louisiana." The caravan, sans the LeBeaus, stopped just south of the Mason-Dickson Line that night. Storm answered all of Hunter's questions. Once the boy was satisfied, they rested and continued on the next day, arriving at the mansion late that afternoon. Professor Xavier welcomed David and Rosemarie, asking what brought them to the X Mansion. Hunter's response was 'chael and his mother's was him. Rosemarie explained their background, admitting that she only knew Hunter's father's first name, David. She said that while she had no powers, she was content to help cook and clean and teach self defince to some of the younger students if they wanted. Xavier accepted her offer and set them up with rooms.

As Scott and Jean led them off to get them stettled in, Xavier turned to Logan: "There's some one here looking for you, Logan. She'll find you and I think you will be pleasently suprised." Logan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he headed off to his room.

Kentucky

"We goin' home fo' a visit, _pere_?" 'chael asked as they approached Sam's place.

"Yeah, Ah jus' need ta clear my head fo' we go home," Gambit replied. He pulled up in front of the cabin and stopped abruptly, sending gravle flying.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sam Guthrie shouted from inside.

"Hey, Sam, you'll have ta fo'give _pere_. He in a mood right now," 'chael shouted back teasingly. Sam and Bishop appeared on the porch smiling.

"What brings ya'll back here after all these years?" Bishop asked.

"'chael had some trouble in Nawlins. We bot' need ta be 'way from de mansion awhile," Gambit replied. 'chael ran around the men and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Gambit joined Sam and Bishop in the living room.

"So what new here?"

"Lila and I are expecting a baby in about three months and Bishop and Sage lost one a few years back," Sam said, casting a glance at the black mutant.

"Ah sure sorry, _mon ami_. Ah don' know what Ah'd do ifin Ah lost 'chael," Gambit said. "On t'other hand, congratulations, Sam." The conversation then turned to happier things.

'chael was busy helping Lila, Sage and Amara make dinner. She gave them a complete rundown of what had happened in New Orleans and that she had a new friend, possibly boyfriend, waiting for her at the mansion. Soon one of the other girls called the men from the front room and they all sat down for dinner. 'chael looked from Lila to Sage about half way through the meal and said, "It's gonna be ok, Lila, everythin's gonna go smoothly. An' you don't need to worry either, Sage, you be fine." Sage looked up startled.

"W-what do you mean, 'chael?"

"You gonna be fine. 'sides you only maybe two, three months along."

"WHAT?" Bishop choked on his drink. Sage looked about to faint.

"What makes you say that, 'chael?" she whispered. "You glow like Lila is, like _mere_ did 'fore..." 'chael trailed off. It was Gambit's turn to choke on his drink.

"Lynette was pregnant when...?"

"Yeah, she told me she'd told you," 'chael said looking confused.

"_Mon deui_, Ah fo'got. Somehow Ah completely fo'got," he murmered. "Fo'give me, _cher_, fo'give me." While her father muttered apologies to her absent mother, 'chael was focused on Sage. The older woman was trembling and Bishop was holding her, murmering in her ear.

"_Mon deui_," she breathed. "Ya'll lost one already. Ah sorry." Sage shook her head.

"Not your fault, 'chael. Things happen. If what you said is true we have a second chance." She looked at her husband. "You gonna be alright, Lucas?" Bishop nodded.

A few days later, the LeBeaus, Sam, Lila, Sage, Bishop and Amara went to the graveyard where Lynette and Sage and Bishop's baby were buried. Gambit and 'cheal each set a rose on the baby's grave before slipping away to Lynette's grave. "Pops?" Gambit asked. The older man looked at him, then turned to 'cheal.

"You had said she looked just like you, but shit." he said.

"Ya rememb'r Pops _cher_?" Gambit asked. She nodded before hugging the man who had been her first adopted grandfather.

"You grew up into a beautiful young woman Racheal." he told her.

"_Merci._" she whispered. 'chael stepped over to her mother's grave. Softly she addressed the stone marker, speaking in French and holding back tears. She set a boquet of sunset roses on the ground before rising and walking back to the truck. As she passed, she saw Sage set her hand on her stomach and whisper something to her unborn child.

A month after they had arrived, Gambit and 'chael left to go back to New York. The drive back was nothing special and nothing unusual happened. As they approached the mansion, 'chael smiled. "It's good to be home, _pere_," she said.

"That it is, _mon petite_, that it is," he replied.


End file.
